


The Crash

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, sort of! Only Pitch is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: "Cosima wrapped her fingers around her cup of coffee and stared at the telephone. She wanted to call someone, but of all her friends, she couldn’t think of a single one who she would feel confident telling her suspicions to. The people she did think of, when she thought of people that might understand–well, they were all Sandy’s friends, weren’t they? Sandy’s old friends, from before the Great War. And how much longer before that?"
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 3
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 4/17/2016.

Cosima wrapped her fingers around her cup of coffee and stared at the telephone. She wanted to call someone, but of all her friends, she couldn’t think of a single one who she would feel confident telling her suspicions to. The people she did think of, when she thought of people that might understand–well, they were all Sandy’s friends, weren’t they? Sandy’s old friends, from before the Great War. And how much longer before that?

Her grin was brief and tense.

Outside, a car drove by, its headlights filling the kitchen with stark, arching shadows for a few slow seconds.

The coffee was too hot when she took a drink. That was her fault for drinking it black, of course, just as she had when she had been a dancer in the city and the price of milk and sugar had been something to worry about. If she drank it like Sandy, so full of milk and sugar it would be pudding if you left it in the icebox for an hour or two–she closed her eyes for a brief moment. She didn’t want to think about those things about Sandy.

Sandy, her dear sweet husband. If he had been fooling around on her, she would have known who to call. If he had hit her, she would have known who to call. If she had found out he was a bootlegger, she would have known who to call. 

But even with her suspicions, to think of him running around with another woman, or raising his hand against her, or being in danger from the mafia–all that was utterly laughable. 

Sandy was utterly devoted, utterly gentle, and he–it seemed that ordinary harm could not touch him, even when the world had seemed to collapse two years ago. 

Which of course was why she could think of telephones and iceboxes while living on a street where only one or two cars drove by every hour.

She bowed her head over the coffee. She didn’t want to risk this. She really didn’t. But she couldn’t let go of what she had seen. Of how her darling little husband had looked one evening, standing in the library, when he hadn’t known she was there, looking for him, wanting him.

Even his lovely attentions after he’d noticed her couldn’t make her believe that what she’d seen was just a trick of the light. 

She gritted her teeth and thought of him as she’d left him, sleeping peacefully, as always, in their soft, warm bed, the gold satin duvet piled around him like a cloud. She didn’t want to think of him as anything other than what he was. She wanted to believe his secrets were, if not simple, the ones that many men who had been in the war also shared. And yet.

And yet. Cosima steeled herself and forced herself to say it. “I don’t think my husband is a human being.”

Saying it out loud didn’t make it seem absurd. Oh lord. What was she going to do?

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #well not really#Cosima isn't Pitch; Pitch exists apart from Sandy#they've battled terribly#but Sandy is good at finding humans who remind him of Pitch#and he loves them he really does#but he is doing this to cope with Pitch being his enemy now#Cosima was a dancer in 1920s New York City#that's where Sandy met her and they fell in love#she knew he had secrets--she actually assumes he's bisexual because of some things he's said about the War#and well he is but that's not the main thing#the other Guardians play at being his human friends#they know this is kind of unhealthy but this is Sandy#what can you do?
> 
> tejoxys reblogged this from gretchensinister: #well hello there this is extremely relevant to my interests#'And how much longer before that?' yessss good#time and place are strong here; I especially like the paragraph ending 'where only one or two cars drove by every hour'#so much about sandy always strikes me as fairylike and that is very much the case here#sandy leave the poor mortals alone#I feel so bad for Cosima but I really want to see what happens next
> 
> sylphidine said: [Ooops, one too many “s”-es in Cosima]
> 
> sylphidine said: Oooh, this is lovely. I can see your lanky, epitome-of-elegance Cossima quite clearly in my mind’s eye. this is one that has my fingers itching to draw [a phantom limb of sorts, alas, because I fail at drawing even stick figures].
> 
> ksclaw said: well great, now you got me thinking about my Eldritch AU again. And not in a good way. Damn it, I thought I was done with the angst for this verse.
> 
> marypsue reblogged this from gretchensinister: #marvellous#the mood in this one is so strong I can picture the scene exactly


End file.
